CALLEJONES DE VENENO
by Ave19
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellas personas destinadas a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, el lugar y a pesar de las circunstancias. el hilo se puede apretar o enredar, pero nunca se romperá, mientras tanto la soledad durante ese tiempo puede ser confortante, porque te enseña más al no poder hablar y juzgarte.
1. Parte de mi historia

CAPÍTULO UNO. Parte de mi historia

 _Cuando era pequeño, creía que la forma de vivir era fácil, sin preocupaciones ni dificultades simplemente pensé que el tiempo transcurría muy lento aun cuando pasaran muchos años… y que cada uno de ellos se disfrutaba tanto como subirte a un pasamanos cuando eras niño pero…¡ja!. Son los pensamientos ingenuos de un niño, es natural que no me haya imaginado que el significado de la felicidad va más allá de tener en mi niñez un montón de juguetes y dulces por siempre esa felicidad que al menos aparentaba tener mi familia, hasta que se abrió el telón y vi realmente lo que había._

 _Todos los que componíamos el círculo familiar presumíamos de poseer una alegría inimaginable. Regalábamos sonrisas por doquier a conocidos y desconocidos, siempre mis padres estaban de buen humor así que éramos la familia modelo de la ciudad donde vivíamos al menos esa buena reputación fue la que nos ganamos, y la gente por lo mismo nos apreciaba, todos querían ser nuestros amigos._

 _Naturalmente para mí la niñez y con ella los juegos y la inocencia no son eternos._

 _Mientras que para mi padre lo realmente valioso se centraba en su familia, para mi cada uno de esos accesorios que vendían en las tiendas era un tesoro. Así que si…desde niño fui muy superficial, si ellos no me daban lo que quería yo no les daba a los adultos mi cariño._

 _Había momentos en que yo sonreía a la gente para poder obtener alguna recompensa. La egoísta lección me la dio mi padre, él dijo que si has de querer conseguir algo que no puedes obtener por si solo , entonces primero tienes que ganarte a las personas para que ellos consigan por ti lo que tú quieres. Así que en muchas ocasiones tuve que ganarme la simpatía de mi propia familia para que me dieran obsequios, actuaba como el mejor mentiroso para poder manejar a los demás a mi antojo, en ese entonces me consideraba incluso ya el mejor actor de escena cuando todavía ni siquiera se me terminaban de caer los dientes de leche._

 _¿Quién pensaría que precisamente el autor de ese consejo, o sea mi progenitor, terminaría utilizando eso contra mí? la misma estrategia de manipulación que yo usaba él la usó en mí._

 _Nadie sospechó que desde la infancia, poco a poco estaba forjándose un ser frío y calculador que controlaría a los demás por los hilos como marionetas._

 _A través del transcurso del tiempo deje de ser un ciego y vi el verdadero rostro de mis parientes._

 _Cuando llegue a la pubertad me di cuenta de que aquel hombre sangre de mi sangre, humilde y sencillo, tan respetado por su ética intachable y su espléndido nivel de educación era en realidad un hombre perverso, pero no era el único que adoptaba una personalidad falsa, mi madre ante los demás era recatada, amorosa y sabia, pero detrás de esa cortina se hallaba la mujer más ambiciosa y vengativa que he conocido hasta ahora. No solo era eso; su mente retorcida era el causante de sus frecuentes arranques de ira, felicidad y tristeza, para frenar esas peligrosas reacciones mi padre tenía que mandar a sedarla constantemente para que no afectara su comportamiento su envidiable vida publica ya que tenían socios y negocios de su misma índole, enriqueciéndolo._

 _Gracias a sus decisiones los lujos siempre fueron el pan de cada día, jamás me quede con las ganas de tener nada. Si de excentricidades hablo tendré que mencionar entonces a los reyes de la suntuosidad, mis dos hermanos conocidos por ser unos ególatras que creen que no hay nadie sobre su cabeza ni nadie más valioso en el mundo que ellos mismos. Aunque no lo crean para comprobar esa descabellada teoría adoptaron un pasatiempo bastante peculiar, para explicarlo tendría que situarme en la oscuridad de la mansión de mis perversos padres._

 _En el lugar más recóndito de mi hogar se halla un largo pasadizo, sus paredes son de piedra de un color esmeralda y sus escalones son de granito, es el único camino ancho y ciertamente oscuro que puede conducirte hasta el tenebroso sótano el cual es el sitio preferido de mi hermano mayor y mi hermana menor. Allí se ocultan siempre las evidencias de sus crímenes sádicos. Ahí se sumergen cuando aparecen sus fieles servidores, todos ellos conforman casi una secta debido a que van todos a reunirse varias veces por mes, bueno, al menos cada que que la pareja de mis inútiles hermanos hacen junta para delinquir, y eso sucede cuando mis hermanos ordenan a nuestros empleados raptar personas inocentes para obligarlos a caminar descalzos entre las paredes heladas y silenciosas de la mansión hacía un destino desconocido. Mis fuentes fidedignas dicen cuando llegan los desgraciados hasta el fondo del sótano son sometidos a vejaciones inhumanas por ese par de egocéntricos hermanos con ayuda de sus cómplices. Mis hermanos son los verdugos resentidos que se encargan de amarrar, torturar y matar a inocentes para conseguir el placer de sentirse superiores como si fueran dioses ya que en sus manos estaba la decisión de si dejarlos vivir o morir, pero vaya, lo único interesante es que hay que ser muy cínico para cometer crímenes en tu propio hogar y seguir impune._

 _Mi padre está bastante preocupado por ese hobby de parte de mis hermanos quienes viven todavía como parásitos bajo su casa disfrutando de la gran riqueza._

 _Mi progenitor dijo una vez que la felicidad estaba centrada en su familia…pero no precisamente porque nosotros seamos en si los integrantes de su familia; sino porque dentro de nosotros se encontraban las personalidades adecuadas que a él le servirían para hacer crecer su descomunal fortuna._

 _Imagínate que tienes un poderoso negocio, lógicamente una familia con ética y valores no es la adecuada para seguir en ese mundo siniestro, no sobrevivirían ni ellos ni tú en ese lago habitado por pirañas y tiburones con traje y corbata bastante hambrientos de morder un trozo de tu carne, en cambio tendrías éxito en ese ambiente fúnebre si posees una esposa ambiciosa, dos hijos retorcidos que imponen miedo a todos los hombres y mujeres y un hijo rebelde, resentido y controlador capaz de hacer ejecutar órdenes precisas sin titubear,. ese último soy yo._

 _Si, si formábamos entre nosotros cinco una familia peligrosa y letal, que generaba violencia y a la vez éramos intocables._

 _Cuando convivíamos en público, nuestra familia se ocultaba detrás de una capa ligera de maquillaje, con ella nos trasformábamos en la familia modelo, amable, gentil y alegre, pero sin la pintura nos volvíamos en lagartos caníbales en busca de nueva carne fresca que comer que sirviera para alimentar nuestro poderío y de paso hasta a nuestro ego. Debido a nuestros crímenes y delitos, la patética policía estaba detrás de nuestros pasos por eso para no levantar sospechas, ante la sociedad teníamos que escondernos debajo de aquella capa de suave maquillaje mientras que muy discretamente el jefe de la gran familia hacia transacciones de dinero ilícito a sus cuentas bancarias alrededor del mundo._

 _Esa mala pero astuta conducta de mi padre yo la imité cuando mi vida de fantasía se derrumbó como castillo viejo no quedando nada de lo que alguna vez fue una construcción… una construcción de hermosos recuerdos._

 _Suspiré, después de un largo letargo mire con mis ojos color miel hacia el abanico de techo y pensé en mi inocente infancia, y luego en mi desastrosa pubertad, ¡ah que hermosa etapa! aun con mis 34 años encima no termino de descansar de toda la adrenalina que existió en ella._

 _Cuando llegue a la pubertad enseñé el colmillo a mis familiares, eso es una forma sutil de decir que me convertí en una escoria y no me dio miedo demostrarlo, ni siquiera mi padre fue capaz de controlar toda la ira que por años mantuve oculta a expensas de él, me volví un joven que siempre estaba de mal humor, que se encerraba en su cuarto por horas atrapado en su mundo trazando planes mefistofélicos de como matar a mis padres lo más lento que se pudiera para que sufrieran más de lo que yo sufría. Yo odiaba a todo el mundo pero en ese momento no sabía porque si todo lo que quería me lo daban en la mano, a lo mejor fue el mero resentimiento que tenía porque mis padres me mantuvieron por años encerrado en una burbuja estéril para que nadie pudiera dañarme haciéndome creer que todos éramos perfectos y felices cuando en realidad todos ellos incluyéndome a mi éramos seres despreciables._

 _Otra vez el paso de los años y las experiencias me ayudaron a moldear mejor mi personalidad._

 _A los 17 años me volví un joven demasiado liberal, desatrampado, un delincuente en potencia que sin embargo aún no había llegado a privar de la vida de alguien a diferencia de mis hermanos y mis padres. Era un simple pandillero, apostador, adicto a los juegos de azar, a las carreras de motos, líder de un enorme ejército de jóvenes rebeldes muy respetados entre las calles de la ciudad, juntos fuimos conocidos en la fauna marginal y delincuencial como "las calaveras negras de Osaka"; que bellos momentos, pero…_

 _Fui el dolor de cabeza de mi papá, no me tomaba en serio sus negocios sucios y lo hacía perder jugosos contratos y dinero ilimitado, mi vida de motociclista callejero y apostador me convirtió en un desquiciado, aún hoy en día quedan rastros de esa perjudicial personalidad, desgraciadamente como en ese entonces dependía de mi padre él se creía con el derecho de imponerme todo así que al intentar frenar mi despilfarro de dinero hubo enfrentamientos entre nosotros, yo no aceptaba seguir sus órdenes ni quería ceder a su deseo de disciplinarme por eso me escapé de la escuela militar en la que me obligó a estar a base de engaños ya que una noche saliendo de un club nocturno en estado de embriaguez un auto negro se detuvo frente a mí y de él bajaron rápidamente tres hombres que me obligaron a subirme, prácticamente fue un secuestro porque de ahí me llevaron directamente a la escuela donde estuve internado por 4 meses, claro que debido a que no era sano volver a su lado porque me encerraría de nuevo yo me marche cuando me escapé._

 _Viví en las furibundas calles como vagabundo durmiendo hasta en las bancas por medio año hasta que funde mi propia banda criminal, una verdadera conformada ya no por jovencitos rebeldes, sino por un grupo de drogadictos, ladrones, extorsionadores, secuestradores y asesinos. Una banda peligrosa integrada por la peor porquería del mundo._

 _Todo eso nos mantiene a mi padre y yo como enemigos acérrimos. Soy su principal competencia en el mundo de los negocios chuecos._

 _Hoy él se mantiene desde lo lejos vigilándome cautelosamente, está bajo la amenaza mía de morir si intercede en mis negocios; el resentimiento que le tengo por haberme manejado a su antojo hasta la juventud es enorme. Intentó seguir manejándome como marioneta pero yo me escape de la red como un pez antes de que la jalara a su barco donde no habría escapatoria._

 _Sabe que conmigo no juega por eso me ve desde una gran distancia, siempre he admirado la esencia imponente que tiene, su inteligencia brillante y astucia innegable la cual no le permite dejarse dominar por sus instintos paternos aunque su sangre clame por mejorar nuestras relaciones, él sabe que su desconfianza en mí lo salvara de la muerte cuantas veces sea necesario, lástima para mí que sea una tarea difícil deshacerme de él porque tiene a una persona digna de su confianza desde hace años que lo protege de atentados y trampas, es su mano derecha, es su guardaespaldas y defensor más leal, sanguinario y orgulloso en esta época moderna, su nombre es Eichi y es una ficha de ajedrez muy astuta y difícil de quitar del maldito tablero, mientras él siga ahí yo no podré moverme con tanta libertad en el terreno._

Rooom – el ruido de los potentes motores resuenan por todas las calles oscurecidas de Osaka, el ruido atraviesa la ventanilla de la oficina donde se hallaba el pensativo hombre. Una motocicleta arranca velozmente a un rumbo desconocido como si fuera un vehículo fantasma.

A unos metros de ahí, dentro de un gigantesco hotel de paso, en el interior de una lujosa habitación con paredes color vino tal cual fuera sangre se llevaba a cabo una reunión de negocios muy informal. Un hombre joven de 1:70 metros, demasiado delgado con cabello teñido de rojo y de largo hasta debajo del hombro ponía en orden aquel lugar muy a su estilo.

— ¡Perfecto! — alzó la voz con tranquilidad dándoles un vistazo a los otros tres hombres que lo acompañaba, se levantó del suelo y en el instante en que se puso de pie el cuello de su camisa naranja medio desabrochada se agitó por el rápido movimiento.

Le dio la espalda a sus acompañantes en cuanto sacó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su pantalón negro, aquel objeto lo prendió y enseguida lo inhalo, disfrutó unos segundos el sabor del humo como si fuera el fruto más exquisito y continuó hablando — Hasta mañana tienen para desocupar la plaza de Fujikaro — volteó a ver hacia atrás, regresó avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su rehén, un hombre de por lo menos 40 años, calvo y tatuado por todos lados que estaba amarrado.

El joven se inclinó hacia adelante, retiro su cigarrillo de su boca y sin pensarlo lo hundió al ojo de su secuestrado hasta que la colilla ardiente de ese cigarro se apagó. Naturalmente la víctima en turno gritó espantosamente de dolor por un corto periodo de tiempo pero sus sollozos continuaron; para evitar que llamara la atención el ruido generado en el interior de la habitación uno de los que vigilaba la reunión lo calló al instante introduciendo salvajemente una gasa rellena de alcohol etílico en la boca — necesitamos encontrar a Miyawaki — murmuró preocupado a sus acompañantes el cabecilla de ese grupo de secuestradores.

— Te he ahorrado la molestia de buscarme — se escuchó una voz gutural al fondo de la habitación, muy cerca de la puerta de entrada — ya llegue Mamoru y veo que hiciste lo que te dije — le sonrió percatándose de la presencia del rehén sonriendo satisfecho. Ese mismo sujeto calvo con varios pendientes, con barba de candado teñida de verde se acercó burlón a la víctima amagado por detrás en una silla de madera.

Lo analizó un par de segundos para después darle una certera patada en la nariz que lo lanzó hacia atrás, unos cuantos dientes se quedaron regados por el piso café junto a la gasa de alcohol que había tenido en la boca. El autor del golpe muy serio vio al agredido ahogándose debido a la hemorragia nasal y bucal.

Si nadie hacia nada por ayudarlo moriría ahogado en su propia sangre, pero a ellos que les iba a importar la vida del chalan de un enemigo. Jamás le prestarían su ayuda a un integrante de una banda contraria a la suya. Para ellos fue alegría pura verlo sufrir, escuchar cómo se fracturaba el hueso vómer de su nariz, como se desunían los huesos que componían su muñeca al momento de caer la silla y el peso de él mismo sobre ella.

— Gracias por reconocer mi espíritu de compromiso — le dijo al sujeto de chaqueta negra con barba de candado — pero la verdad tengo que ser honesto, ni yo ni mis tres hombres utilizamos la fuerza bruta para traértelo, fue una desgracia puesto que disfruto mucho cazar a los bichos pero la realidad es que lo hayamos espiando el edificio, venía siguiéndonos Miyawaki — recalcó molesto el de cabello rojo.

— Así que la fichita estaba investigándonos — se colocó de cuclillas para solo escupirle en la cara al malherido — odio a los entrometidos, aunque fue valiente de tu parte atreverte a venir tu solo por estos rumbos. Sabes que este territorio es de la familia **Yamaguchi-gumi** y aquí el enemigo que entra no sale vivo, sino en una caja de madera y un epitafio, ¿estás consciente de eso? — Preguntó con desdén esperando con cierta burla la respuesta del sujeto — oh no me acordaba que no podías abrir esa boca — se rio y en seguida se puso de pie, le dio un poco de asco ver su pantalón blanco manchado de sangre pero que podía hacer, esas gajes del oficio — bueno si no puedes usarla entonces no me servirás de nada, iba a hacer una excepción contigo; pensaba enviarte mal herido con tu jefe para que le dieras un mensaje — ¡Así que chicos! — aplaudiendo llamó a todos los hombres presentes — compren una bolsa negra o vacíen la basura de una bolsa de los contenedores y arrojen a este pobre hombre ahí…ya saben que hacer…

— Espera Miyawaki — consternado detuvo al hombre que ya iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación para irse — ¿Qué le diremos al jefe?

— Lo mismo que le decimos siempre — mencionó despreocupado limpiándose las manos salpicadas de sangre con ayuda de un pañuelo amarillo — que acabamos de exterminar a un estorbo.

— Pero sabes que él no tenía idea de que estaban persiguiéndonos. Se molestara si no le decimos que están vigilándonos muy de cerca nuestros enemigos.

— Más se molestara si lo jodes por cosas tan triviales como esta — le dijo seriamente colocando una mano firmemente sobre su hombro — ya te dije que debes de cuidar muy bien tu lenguaje cada vez que te diriges al jefe porque apenas eres un novato y eres mi pupilo…no quiero ver rodar tu cabeza tan rápido ¿entiendes?

El otro tipo entendió el consejo y asintió inconforme y temeroso. Mientras que su "maestro" como él le llamaba se marchaba con la seguridad de que de ahora en adelante acataría sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sabía lo que al chico le convenía. Si no seguía sus consejos más pronto de lo que cree acabarían con él.

(…)

Esa misma noche afuera en un callejón iluminado débilmente por la luz blanca de las lámparas públicas, dos hombres discutían.

— ¿Qué tal la concentración del cigarro? — le pregunta un chico de unos 23 años a otro igual de joven que traía un sweater blanco.

El chico recargado en la motocicleta, terminando de darle la primer inhalada al cigarro contestó ciertamente molesto.

— Es precaria…— observó con detenimiento el cigarro frunciendo el ceño.

— Entonces eso quiere decir…— se asombró pensando en lo peor.

— Que está adulterada…

(…)

Riiing — sonó el teléfono del escritorio metálico y quien contestó fue una mujer de cabello azul, bastante atractiva la mujer que usaba anteojos.

— ¡Hai! — saludó con singular alegría la asistente personal de uno de los jefes de la banda. Traía su blusa blanca de manga larga y una falda color crema, sus tacones la hacían ver medianamente alta porque en realidad la chica sin ellos era bajita. Ella estaba sola en ese pequeño salón.

— Narisa, soy Kobashi — se identificó un hombre desde la calle en donde estaba hablando apresurado por celular — necesito que me digas con urgencia si ya le compraron los paquetes a Tsukamoto

— No aun no, pero están por darle el dinero — se adelantó unos cuantos pasos asomándose por la puerta que la separaba del resto de hombres quienes estaban haciendo negocios en otra sala.

— Diles ahora mismo que detengan a Tsukamoto; descubrimos que la mercancía es falsa.

(...)

Del otro lado de la puerta el grupo de hombres que hacían negocios hablaban con cordialidad, nunca antes habían tenido problemas, conocían al vendedor de droga desde hace tiempo.

— Yo tenía pensado mejor enviárselas como advertencia de que si se acercan a nuestras zonas de control les pasará lo mismo — añadió tranquilo el pelinegro de cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás — nadie más puede vender estupefacientes y marihuana en nuestro territorio — metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero color negra, observando atento al vendedor que estaba sentado sobre una silla alrededor de una mesa redonda de madera.

— Yo le aseguro que con esta nueva droga le ganara a la competencia al clan de Hampa y a los Sumiyoshi-kai, le he añadido un poco más de "sabor" para que se vuelva más adictiva. Ya verá que muy pronto tendrá más clientes que ellos y sus bandas de mafiosos — aseguró orgulloso Tsukamoto desde su asiento. Los demás hombres de traje elegante estaban de pie observándolo atentos.

— Señor — habló nerviosa la secretaria metiéndose en medio de una conversación de puros hombres, sabía que estaba prohibido hacer eso pero tenía un mensaje muy importante que dar a su atractivo jefe.

— ¿Qué pasa Narisa? — Se dirigió incómodo a su asistente — sabes que debes de estar encerrada en el salón cuando tengo junta.

— Lo se señor pero…

— Pero nada — la interrumpió con desdén sin dignarse a verla, le daba como un patán la espalda — regresa a donde estabas, antes de que saque un arma.

Pero la mujer se armó de valor y le dijo a su jefe lo que se guardaba desde hace minutos en la cabeza. Lo amaba tanto en silencio por ser tan guapo y varonil que no permitiría que le vieran la cara de tonto.

— La droga está adulterada…— titubeo.

— ¡Qué! — exclamó enloquecido esta vez mirando endemoniado a la joven mujer.

— Kobashi me acaba de decir que probo la droga que el señor Tsukamoto le vendió — miró repulsiva al viejo hombre de unos 48 años que estaba sentado y recientemente muy nervioso por lo dicho por parte de la entrometida secretaria.

— ¡Eso es falso! ¡La mujer está loca no debería de meterse en asuntos de negocios! — reprendió histérico a la chica para defenderse el acusado.

Cerca de ahí recargado sobre la pared uno de los ayudantes del enfurecido mafioso, quien observaba en silencio todo intervino.

— Señor. En la caja donde venían los paquetes quedó suelto un poco de polvo, puede probarlo si quiere — extendió su mano ofreciéndole la caja de cartón al hombre donde había estado guardada la mercancía.

Y eso mismo hizo, Nirasawa acumuló en su mano una porción de ese polvo y comió un poco. Rápido se percató de que tenía una consistencia y un sabor diferente, no le causo además ningún efecto relajante así que no era marihuana pura.

— Me vendiste esta vez droga falsa — sus ojos enrojecidos se posaron en el comerciante – siempre me habías dado productos de calidad, ¿Qué paso ahora? – colocó sus manos en los descansaderos de la silla del comerciante inclinándose calmadamente en el asiento del viejo sujeto, sus ojos y los de él estaban a centímetros de tocarse.

— Fue Fujita…— sudó nervioso tartamudeando el hombre, buscando con la mirada por donde escapar pero sabía que era en vano, estaba rodeado de puros matones.

— Estás relacionado con su clan…— intuyó enojado encajando su mirada filosa en la de Tsukamoto — pensé que estabas de lado de nosotros — sus brillantes cabellos negros no se movieron de sitio ante la ráfaga de aire que entro por la ventanilla del techo, solo una ligera gota salada de su sudor resbaló. Estaba conteniendo su rabia.

— Él dijo…— siguió tartamudeando el vendedor quien sintiendo su muerte muy cerca comenzó a narrar. Necesitaba urgentemente hacerse pasar por una víctima para salvar su pellejo, esperaba que se compadeciera de él el tesorero y administrador del clan — que tú le debías noventa y cinco millones de Yenes…y si yo te hacía perder dinero vendiéndote droga falsa quedaría liquidada tu deuda con él, a cambio a mí me daría una recompensa por engañarte. Necesitaba que me ayudara a que mi hija ingresara a una de las mejores escuelas de Japón, ya que él es intimido amigo del secretario de gobierno tuve que ceder, no me quedó de otra ¡era por el futuro de mi hija! — habló arrepentido, sumamente avergonzado. Por años había sido el exclusivo vendedor de la banda y ahora los había traicionado.

— Sabes lo que le pasa a los traidores como tú — murmuró indignado separándose de él. Partió hacia un mueble buscando con la mirada entre los cajones algún objeto en particular. Halló unos guantes negros de cuero y se los colocó… para comenzar el espectáculo.

(…)

Instantes después en una oficina lujosa se escuchó el timbre de un teléfono. El hombre presente sentado en su silla detrás de la mesa contestó la llamada pero no fue él quien empezó la conversación. Se supone que ser jefe le daba ciertos beneficios, entre ellos tener mucho tiempo libre y estar donde quisiera preferentemente en su oficina sentado esperando que sus trabajadores le informaran sobre sus negocios.

— ¡Kabu san! — le arrebató desesperado el teléfono celular a su compañero Nirasawa quién había enlazado la llamada para hablar él, pero su compañero se le adelantó a la intención pues quería también hablar con otro de sus máximos jefes — ¡El hombre que fue contratado para robarnos dinero no es de aquellos que abren la boca fácilmente, incluso si le cortamos la oreja no va a hablar, no sabemos por eso nada de los planes de la organización del sucio de Fujita, pero supongo que como otros Fujita busca robar nuestra ruta de comercio de drogas y de negocios ilícitos pero no sabemos que más harán, al final de cuentas lo único que tendremos después de perder nuestra plaza será un idiota mutilado, ¡Ese no nos sirve! — gritó hastiado.

— Cambiemos entonces de táctica — se escuchó eso ya en alta voz para que ambos escucharan — aplíquenle disciplina.

El mismo Nirasawa comprendió la orden al solo escuchar esas dos palabras, su mirada helada dominada por el maldito sentimiento del odio se intensificó y sin decir nada más ingresó de nuevo con rapidez al bunker donde hacían negocios, esquivó a los guardianes del lugar y llegó con la vieja víctima que odiaba por haber intentado estafarlo - ¡háganse a un lado! – les exigió y estos se apartaron de inmediato.

Observó con desprecio al hombre con el ojo hinchado que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, aprovechó la posición del cuerpo del hombre y sacó su navaja a relucir de un bolsillo oculto en el interior su chaqueta, se agachó y con el filo de esa arma desgarro la parte trasera del pantalón del hombre, justo donde se posaba su trasero, tomo su otra arma, una de fuego modelo intraTec 22 de su chaqueta y con lujo de violencia la introdujo al fondo del ano hasta el recto, un quejido de dolor atravesó los timpanos de Nirasawa — esto te pasa por idiota, ¿¡que se siente Tsukamoto!? ¿¡Te gusta sentirte como marica!? —saco la mitad de la punta del arma del ano quedando un rastro de sangre a su paso señal de que le había desgarrado el interior, esto no le importa a su verdugo que se posa detrás de él con cinismo y le pregunta tomándole suavemente de los hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, muy cerca de su oreja — ¿no vas a decirme nada?

Tsukamoto aprieta los dientes, sudoroso y lastimado pero no cede a su petición, dejando en claro que prefería morir o sufrir antes que decir algo. Todo su sufrimiento serviría para beneficiar a su única hija, le brindaría la mejor educación aún a costa de su dignidad. Fue esa voluntad de hierro que Nirasawa retrocedió y se puso a dudar seriamente.

— ¡Responde Tsukamoto! — le patea la espalda desesperado, nadie se burlaba de él, cualquiera en el lugar de Tsukamoto hubiera preferido salvarse primero antes que nadie. Frustrado enciende un cigarro y se lo lleva la boca, tratando de calmar su ansiedad — Hubieras sido feliz si el que te hubiera violado fuera tu nuevo jefe – mencionó dándose así por vencido.

Transcurrido aquel desagradable momento, Nirasawa se marchó del lugar ordenando que se llevaran a Tsukamoto a un escondite para evitar que sus nuevos aliados lo hallaran, temiendo haber dejado pistas ya que los aliados esperarían el regreso de Tsukamoto a sus bases para que les confirmara que ya había vendido una droga falsa, y así llevarles el dinero estafado.

(…)

— Esta noche tenemos reunión con su padre Kabu san — le informó uno de su sirvientes entrando a una enorme sala mientras el nombrado de pie frente a un espejo se colocaba la chaqueta gris que combinaba con el pantalón del mismo color.

— No tengo interés en ir — frunció el ceño ajustándose la corbata amarillo mostaza con líneas cafés.

— Pero es una reunión para formalizar una alianza — continuó tratando de convencerlo el individuo calvo de mediana edad y de pequeña estatura

— La única alianza que tengo es la de mi arma y yo, fuera de ahí los demás son una falsedad — comentó despectivo sujetando su reloj de oro en la muñeca para posteriormente abrocharlo.

— Pero necesita estar usted ahí para terminar de una vez con la rivalidad que tienen nuestros bandos. Usted quedó en aceptar con sus socios esa alianza temporal para que juntos podamos destruir al clan de Sumiyoshi-kai, es su deber como uno de los líderes del grupo delincuencial más importantes de Japón, el Yamaguchi-gumi.

— Dile entonces a mi padre – enfatizó la última palabra – que no iré solo. Llevaré a los pistoleros más importantes de mi equipo. Y ya no me llames Kabuto; estamos hablando en privado.

— Aunque a su padre no le gustará esa amenaza, haré lo que usted ordene — sonriendo perversamente hizo una reverencia — Sesshomaru-San


	2. Arma Humana

CAPÍTULO DOS. Arma Humana

¡Ring! — sonaba insistentemente el teléfono en una sencilla oficina que a diferencia de la otra, no era para nada suntuosa.

Los muebles de madera que componían el lugar ni siquiera podía decirse que eran nuevos. Pero para llevar a cabo las tareas que le correspondían, el propietario no necesitaba de lujos.

El teléfono siguió exigiendo algo de atención para ser contestado ya, sin embargo la única persona presente no tenía la más mínima intención por levantarlo.

El hombre de complexión fornida, adrede ignoraba el molesto ruido. Él estaba leyendo un libro sobre cuestiones de política y se hallaba recargado en la ventana de madera de su oficina a un costado de un librero y frente a su escritorio café. Por cierto que la oficina se encontraba dentro de un edificio departamental que parecía abandonado por su aspecto, este tenía 4 pisos.

El hombre en si había sido interrumpido en su lectura desde hace un minuto pero no por el motivo pensado, el ruido del teléfono no tenía nada que ver con su desconcentración.

El siguió con el libro en la mano fingiendo que estaba todavía leyendo cuando verdaderamente su atención estaba en otro lado. Allá abajo en la calle un hombre vulgar estaba gritando exageradamente afuera del edificio, se escuchaba exaltado y muy enojado con alguien, aprovechando que estaba en el segundo piso no muy lejos de ellos, se dispuso a oír.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no es suficiente! — Aventó el hombre un fajo de billetes al piso, justo este cayó a un lado de una mujer que estaba atemorizada en posición fetal en el suelo — ¡Por culpa del inepto de tu padre no obtuvimos el dinero que Kabu-san nos debe! — le recriminó apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo.

— Es todo lo que tengo…— una voz demasiado temblorosa respondió a las exigencias del hombre.

— Pues esto apenas y es la tercera parte de la deuda que tienen los Yamaguchi-gumi con nuestra banda. Tu padre tiene tiempo que se dedicaba a venderles la droga a ellos, durante ese lapso debió haber juntado el suficiente dinero en caso de una sequía en sus cuentas bancarias.

— Y si lo juntó…— aseguró con firmeza sacudiendo muy rápido la cabeza de arriba abajo, convencida de lo decía— es lo que le estoy entregando.

— No — negó de golpe bajando solo un poco la voz pero siguió sonando muy dura — Tal vez no juntó lo suficiente. Seguramente se le fue gran parte en divertirse con putas.

— ¡Mi padre no es así! — exclamó en un grito con ira, sintiéndose indignada por lo que suponía esa persona sobre su padre.

— Niña, no seas ilusa — sonrió burlonamente el sujeto de largo cabello negro que tenía unos aretes adornándole las orejas — Todos los que estamos metidos en este círculo vicioso cometemos actos impúdicos. Se va a enterar el jefe de que tu padre fracasó en su misión y que lo tienen capturado el enemigo, te aseguro que lo va a dejar morir en manos del maldito de Nirasawa, no tiene escapatoria, pero eso no es lo peor. Seguramente no se contentara solo con dejarlo morir por eso te mande a llamar y te explique la situación. ¿Pensaste de verdad que tú podrías pagarnos la deuda de Kabu-San con el dinero guardado de tu padre? Para que nosotros de ese modo le perdonáramos su falta por no haber logrado estafar al enemigo y que así fuéramos a rescatarlo. Pues te diré algo ingenua — se inclinó a su altura colocándole dos dedos firmemente en la frente a la chica — no solo no te alcanza el dinero para pagar esa deuda ajena, sino que además aunque hubieras podido pagarnos nosotros no habríamos cedido a rescatar a Tsukamoto.

— ¿Y eso porque? — le clavó la mirada reclamándole. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no le daría el gusto de verla sufrir a ese maldito.

— Porque no es cuestión de dinero el verdadero problema — irguió el cuerpo de nuevo colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja y mirándola fijamente le explicó — Nosotros queríamos dejar un tiempo sin mercancía a los Yamaguchi-gumi, o mínimo crearles pésima fama entre los consumidores de droga. ¿Qué pensarían los clientes si supieran que los Yamaguchi-gumi les está vendiendo droga de pésima calidad? Pues pierden estatus nena y eso para nosotros sus competidores sería algo bueno, tendríamos la oportunidad de robarles sus clientes y con eso enriquecernos. Pero tu padre…— la miró con repudio por el solo hecho de ser hija de Tsukamoto pese a que ella no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido — como es que el estúpido de Tsukamoto no pudo venderles la droga. ¿Alguien lo traicionó? — Se preguntó incrédulo a él mismo pero de inmediato descartó la idea — No lo creo. Él venía siendo el distribuidor de droga de esa organización desde hace un par de años y era un hombre de mucha confianza para Nirasawa. Ya me imagino como se ha de sentir Nirasawa y lo peor es que él no perdona traiciones — cerró los ojos complacido — Así que no creo que la forma de morir de tu padre vaya a ser rápida e indolora.

— ¡Noo! — La joven gritó horrorizada sujetando desesperada por la parte inferior el pantalón gris del sujeto que la observaba sorprendido — no dejes que muera — suplicó entre sollozos mostrándole al hombre un rostro de dolor y sufrimiento infinito.

— Resígnate…— le sugirió sin un gramo de compasión — nadie lo obligó además a que aceptara la propuesta de nuestro jefe, él se la propuso y tu padre aceptó aún bajo sus propios riesgos — explicó eso con tranquilidad sin que denotara ninguna culpa y eso enfadó más a la chica que le dirigió una mirada de auténtico odio.

— ¡Ustedes son los que lo orillaron a esto! ¡Ustedes son los verdaderos asesinos! — ella gritó sintiendo la garganta desgarrarse y también hervirle la sangre — Y ahora que se encuentra en manos de sus enemigos por culpa de ustedes, lo abandonan como viles traicioneros, ¡son unos bastardos! — diciendo eso se levantó brusca del suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y abofeteó fuertemente al individuo que se la había pasado hablándole con crueldad. El sujeto escupió saliva por el impacto.

Allá arriba en el edificio el otro individuo se sorprendió por la reacción imprevista de la chica porque se había defendido de quien la agredía, antes pensó que por lo asustada que se veía no se atrevería a alzarle la voz para hacerle frente a su compinche. Era muy valiente por haber confrontado a una persona que podía causarle un gran daño.

Por supuesto que el sujeto hostil que se había llevado ese duro golpe en su mejilla no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, era tan cobarde que de inmediato al sentir su mejilla caliente se recompuso gritando histérico — ¡Zorra! — Y con toda la mala intención le regresó al triple de fuerza la bofetada a la mujer que por la acción cayó muy duro nuevamente al suelo — como te atreviste a levantarme la mano puta ¿¡acaso no sabes quién soy!? — la chica atolondrada por el golpe no respondió, en su lugar se llevó la mano temblorosa con mucho cuidado en la mejilla roja e hinchada procurando no lastimarse más, descubrió en el trayecto de ese movimiento que estaba sangrando del lado izquierdo de la boca profusamente, pero no gritó, no lloró más por dignidad — Pues bien yo te diré, que soy un hombre con el suficiente poder como para decidir si agujerarte el cráneo de un plomazo o no — la chica se exaltó levemente, el enorgullecido hombre ante esto se carcajeó, se sentía imponente.

De nuevo desde el segundo piso escuchó el hombre. Esta vez avanzó unos pasos hacia delante para dejar a un lado el libro sobre el escritorio. Recargó de nuevo su cuerpo en la ventana pero ahora viendo fijamente el exterior no dándole más la espalda. En la calle la situación entre el delincuente y la muchacha se estaba poniendo dramática.

— ¿¡No me crees!? — enérgico le volvió a alzar la voz el individuo a la chica como si estuviera sorda o como si ella le hubiera respondido algo inadecuado a su pregunta cosa que no sucedió pues desde que la cacheteo ella se había dedicado a quedarse callada en cuclillas en el suelo, sin siquiera dedicarle la más mínima mirada por temor — pues entonces — enojado se llevó una mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacó un arma, la muchacha arqueó sus cejas desconcertada y al mismo tiempo soltó un quejido, estaba sumergida por completo en pánico por sentir la muerte tan cerca.

El delincuente le sonrió con más cinismo disfrutando tenerla con miedo a su completa merced. Le apuntó con el cañón del arma justo en la cara, murmurando grotesco — con esto no te cabrá duda — jalaría el gatillo del arma en ese segundo pero luego de repente un golpe duro y seco directo en su mano mandó a volar el arma varios metros. El delincuente se sujetó la adolorida mano con ayuda de la otra porque el poderoso golpe le había lastimado en esa extremidad.

— ¿Qué estupidez ibas a hacer? — alterado una voz ronca casi molesta perturbó la tranquilidad del pistolero. El delincuente asustado reconoció inmediatamente el dueño de esa voz. Intimidado volteó su cara hacia atrás y lo vio.

— Jefe…— susurró con una actitud sumisa muy diferente a la violenta que mostro hace unos minutos — usted fue quien pateó mi pistola.

— La respuesta es obvia estúpido — le dijo con un tono impaciente un hombre de unos 50 años de tez muy morena y con evidentes canas en su cabello largo hasta el hombro. Sus ojos fríos se posaron en la adolescente asustada quien no se atrevía a verlo por miedo — ¿Quién es esta chiquilla? — le preguntó exigente al delincuente que violentó a la mujer

— Eh ella — se giró a verla nervioso aún — Fujita, ella es Rin Izumi…es la hija adolescente de Tsukamoto.

— Hm. Ella es por quien Tsukamoto arriesgó su vida ¿no? — Preguntó al pistolero — Para darle una mejor calidad de vida — examinó detalladamente a la chiquilla — Pues qué pena…— musitó el hombre sin ninguna emoción.

Rin no supo si lo último lo había dicho con un tinte de burla pero parecía que sí. Sin embargo esta vez no iba a hacerse la valiente y enfrentarlo, ya había aprendido la lección de que si lo hacía la matarían.

— Así es jefe. Pero su padre no logró estafar a Kabu-San. Fracasó en la misión y ahora lo tienen detenido — informó con rectitud pero muy dócil con su mayor.

— Seguramente ya hicieron justicia con tu padre, Rin — dedujo esto con frialdad. A Rin le taladraban los oídos al escuchar crueles palabras.

La chica cabizbaja endureció la quijada enrollando sus manos apoyadas en el suelo en un par de puños que recogieron en su interior tierra, se estaba conteniendo, se sentía frustrada y triste por pensar que su querido padre había sucumbido a la muerte.

— Pero sabes…— continuó diciendo el hombre tranquilamente, nada ni nadie lo perturbaba — no siempre la justicia tiene que quedar impune…a veces es necesaria una venganza para eclipsarla.

— ¿A qué se refiere?…— mordiéndose fuerte el labio se atrevió a preguntar llena de inseguridades. No conocía al sujeto que le estaba hablando y no sabía que intenciones tenía con ella, pero un mal presentimiento llenó su pecho.

El hombre no quito su rostro serio en ningún momento, es más, se agachó a la altura de la chica poniéndose también en cuclillas frente a ella. Extendió con lentitud uno de sus brazos e intentó a la primera tocar a la mujer delicadamente en la mejilla roja por el golpe de antes, pero obviamente desconfiada y molesta por un posible contacto con un asesino esquivó con un movimiento de cabeza evitando así el roce de la mano del hombre. El individuo firmemente no se dio por vencido, de nuevo hizo el intento de tocarla y esta vez Rin no lo rechazó pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino porque ya no tenía fuerzas de voluntad, se sentía sobajada, más inferior que una cucaracha.

— Hagamos negocios…— bajando la voz siguió acariciando la dañada mejilla femenina — te propondré un trato al igual que hice con tu padre.

— Hm — sonrió nostálgica evitando verlo — y caer en el error de creerles para que después cuando las cosas salgan mal me traiciones igual que él.

— Es un riesgo que hay que tomar…— aclaró sencillamente, sin negar que podría darle la espalda en cualquier momento — pero créeme. Las ventajas son mayores y más valiosas que las desventajas. Tu corazón no podrá estar tranquilo ni el alma de tu padre podrá descansar en paz si no consigues hacerle justicia por tu propia mano.

La adolescente insegura lo observó detenidamente. Recapacitó mientras tanto en lo que le dijo él.

Si lo pensaba bien llegaba a la conclusión de ¿Qué haría ella sin su padre? Que caso tenía seguir caminando por el mismo sendero de siempre si no sabía a donde llegaría sin él.

Estaba sola en el mundo sin el apoyo de la única persona que tenía y que seguramente para estas horas ya había fallecido en manos de sus enemigos. No tenía importancia ya lo que de ahora en adelante quisiera hacer con su vida porque el único motivo que tenía para existir se lo había arrebatado injustamente esa banda de sicarios. La única alternativa que le podría dar un temporal sentido a su desgraciada vida consistía en no permitir que la muerte de su padre quedara impune y que su alma estuviera penando por buscar paz. Así que lo decidió rápido.

— ¿Y cómo haré eso? — preguntó con determinación arrugando el suave ceño tan tierno que su juventud le proporcionaba.

— Déjamelo a mí — sonrió complacido. Podría parecer incluso esa curvatura en su boca casi amigable — yo te prepararé.

(...)

Un hombre sesentón suspiró discretamente para no llamar la atención de ningún presente en esa sala de reuniones. El ambiente se asimilaba mucho al de una película de vaqueros cuando en una escena está a punto de surgir un duelo que a cualquiera de los dos contendientes llevaría con Hades.

El aire pesado encapsulado en el lugar incluso podía cortarse con una hoja sin filo.

El sujeto que dejó escapar una ráfaga de aliento de su boca, enlazó nervioso las manos sobre la mesa rectangular. La situación justificaba su ligero miedo, dado que si el ambiente se tornaba con más enemistad sus seis guardias que estaban de pie detrás de él entre ellos el leal Eichi que tanto odiaban por ser muy peligroso, tendrían que abrir fuego en contra de los pistoleros que se hallaban atentos a cada uno de los movimientos de sus enemigos, en pocas palabras atentos a sus movimientos.

— Sesshomaru…

— Dilo de una vez; que es lo que me propones para aceptar hacer una temporal alianza contigo — presionó al otro hombre que descansaba sobre una silla al otro extremo de una larga mesa, estaban cara a cara.

— Espera Sesshomau no comas ansias — sonriendo con burla sugirió el elegante varón de cabello café peinado hacia un lado y con bigote del mismo color.

Los dos individuos estaban vestidos como ejecutivos, con trajes elegantes y ostentosos de las mejores marcas, pero sin duda el premio mayor a la suntuosidad era el hombre de mayor edad que llevaba un traje negro como un catrín y en lugar de una corbata colgaba en su cuello un moño negro. Además todos los dedos de su mano estaban ocupados por anillos de varios quilates de oro puro.

— Date prisa, y no me llames Sesshomaru con tanta familiaridad, para ti soy Kabuto — aclarándole aquello siguió presionando con la mirada y con las palabras hostiles a su acompañante. Detrás de ellos se posaban varios guardias de seguridad de alta peligrosidad, no se veía a simple vista pero debajo de sus ropas esos hombres que por lo memos debían ser diez, cargaban varias armas de alto calibre en dado caso de que la reunión resultara un fracaso y se volviera violenta.

— Sesshomaru, déjate de bromas — dijo eso con suavidad sin denotar molestia más bien tranquilidad, cosa fuera de la realidad pues sus ojos no dejaban de escudriñar a los cuatro matones que estaban rígidos detrás de Sesshomaru custodiándolo celosamente lo que indicaba que los dos dudaban de las intenciones del otro — Estoy en tus dominios y desconfías de mí. Afuera, allá en la calle eres Kabuto-San un total desconocido, pero aquí adentro eres mi hijo.

— Y también tu enemigo, no lo olvides — reiteró completamente imperturbable, dedicándole una mirada aburrida a su padre.

— Eso ya lo sé. Porque ¿qué clase de hijo sería capaz de intentar matar a su anciano y débil padre? — preguntó con cierta ironía. Sesshomaru captó el mensaje, su padre no era débil ni una víctima suya.

— Pues claro está que solo uno demasiado listo — respondió a la defensiva — Yo solo he respondido a cada una de tus agresiones, me has realizado tantos atentados que ya perdí la cuenta.

— Claro y has sobrevivido a cada uno de ellos — reconoció complacido el mayor enredando entre si sus manos sobre el escritorio, sobre sus manos enlazadas descansaba su mentón

— Por supuesto, mis hombres están bien preparados y han evitado que cumplas tus objetivos.

— O quizás yo solo he sido sutil contigo y no te he atacado como lo hago con la gente que odio, porque aunque no lo creas…la sangre llama. No podría soportar muy bien la idea de matarte. A veces cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo la mano me tiembla y en su lugar te mando un atentado débil solo para asustarte más no para asesinarte.

— Asustarme dices — preguntó sarcástico golpeando impacientemente el escritorio con los dedos.

— Claro, ya sabes que es lo que les pasa a los que osan desafiarme — entrecerró los ojos agotado — Contigo hago una excepción, pero tengo límites de tolerancia hijo. Si estorbas demasiado en mis planes, te quitaré del camino como una ficha de ajedrez — advirtió dirigiéndole una mirada profunda que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Sesshomaru sonriendo de manera torcida se recargó más en su asiento a completo placer. Iba a decir algo que iba a tensar más el ambiente en esa reunión poco civilizada y su padre lo supo a tiempo por eso quitó su mirada asesina de encima de Sesshomaru pues sabía lo mucho que lo enfadaba y en su lugar sonrió con gentileza.

— Pero qué más da. No tiene sentido hablar de eso en este momento. Nuestra junta es para hacer una alianza para batir completamente al líder de Sumiyoshi-kai, Fujita Domo. Es una garrapata difícil de exterminar.

— ¿Acaso no has podido eliminarlo con uno de tus súper masivos atentados? — se burló de lo que le había dicho antes — me sorprende Nakai — extendió más su sonrisa arrogante — No me digas que también estabas enviándole atentados débiles como a mí y por eso ha sobrevivido.

— Sesshomaru…— intentó parar los insultos de su hijo para seguir hablando, no quería llegar a pelar con él. Quería realizar un acuerdo para su conveniencia.

— No entiendo porque buscas una alianza conmigo. Te la pasas presumiendo que tus sicarios son los más poderosos, los mejores preparados y eficientes. Estoy pensando seriamente que solo estabas alardeando cuando lo decías para sorprenderme.

— Sesshomaru — insistió comenzando a molestarse.

— La verdad es que los míos no necesitan que yo los presuma, ni que los adorne de flores para enaltecerlos. Son letales y me basta con saberlo yo.

— Te sugiero que…

— Tú a mí no me puedes sugerir nada porque sabe de antemano que en estos momentos tu banda de narcotraficantes no se encuentra en el mejor momento, están vulnerables por eso no pueden hacerle más frente a Fujita Domo. Es mucho rival para ti.

— Puedo eliminarlo, pero eso me llevaría bastante tiempo planeando estrategias. Prefiero recortar el camino aliándome contigo.

— Escucha bien porque no lo voy a decir de nuevo Nakai — inclinó el cuerpo en el asiento observando más de cerca a su enemigo, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en su boca — si accedí a verte en esta reunión fue para humillarte. Para dejarte claro que mí cuadrilla no necesita ni de tu ayuda ni de la de nadie para cumplir con su deber. Ya vi que te encuentras vulnerable a Fujita y su banda, entonces ¿Por qué habría de salvarte el pellejo a ti? Para mí sería beneficioso dejar que Fujita te asesine así me apoderare de las plazas que eran de tu dominio para el trasiego de drogas y estupefacientes. Ya después cuando tenga el suficiente poder iré tras Fujita y le daré el mismo final que él te va a dar a ti.

Nakai, el padre soberbio de Sesshomaru Taisho, apagó su sonrisa altanera de su rostro y dejó a su paso mejor una seriedad absoluta en ella, un asombro quizás el cual lucía. Sesshomaru había resumido su situación sin quiera haberlo investigado y había dado en el clavo, siempre tan certero. Quería aliarse con su hijo para protegerse de un enemigo que estaba tras sus pasos recientemente con la intención de cazarlo y él temía que lo lograra. Así que fue como un cobarde a buscar el apoyo de Sesshomaru para asegurar su supervivencia. Luego de que lograra exterminar a Fujita iba a traicionar a Sesshomaru y lo iba a matar mediante una embocada, de esa manera mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero acababa de comprobar que engañar a Sesshomaru no era tan sencillo, por algo le llamaban por los callejones el ojo de Osiris, que todo lo ve, todo lo sabe.

Nakai apretó furioso la mandíbula y presionó con una mano la taza de porcelana que contenía té, su apreciado plan había sido delatado.

— Por algo sigues siendo un bastardo — musitó con remordimiento.

Sesshomaru como respuesta sonrió arrogante, enorgullecido de ser el talón de Aquiles de su padre, o una piedra en su zapato que no le permitía nunca cumplir con sus ambiciosos planes.

(...)

Transcurrieron días nublados.

En lo que parecía una bodega enorme, se hallaban tres sujetos de pie sobre el suelo de un puente metálico que conectaba de un extremo a otro la bodega, pues la bodega de grandes dimensiones constaba de dos plantas. El lugar en completo abandono era una de las guaridas principales del grupo criminal Sumiyoshi-kai, aquí se llevaban a cabo las ejecuciones o los entrenamientos de nuevos reclutas de la organización.

Fujita Domo el único líder de esa organización que era la principal competencia de los Yamaguchi-gumi, se encontraba presente en el lugar como espectador de lo que estaba seguro sucedería. Su posición firme y su actitud rígida no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era un hombre con una seguridad en sí misma inquebrantable al cual no le temblaba la voz para tomar decisiones.

Rin Izumi, la estudiante adolescente de apenas 14 años se encontraba en medio de una situación deplorable. Ella, quien siempre fue una estudiante destacable que sacaba buenas notas y hacía enorgullecerse por eso a su padre, había cambiado los lápices repentinamente y en su lugar entre sus dedos había acogido una herramienta peligrosa que servía para arrebatar los sueños y las ilusiones de los seres vivos que se cruzaban con ella.

Iwasu, el principal colaborador de Fujita-Dono también estaba presente.

Ese hombre con anteojos de 1.90 de estatura, con sobrepeso, con aspecto descuidado y su cabello teñido de naranja suponía para muchos enemigos un hueso duro de roer. Era el sujeto frío que no se tentaba el corazón para hacer las cosas, cualquier líder criminal querría un ayudante como ese en sus filas porque además de ser letal, era un sádico. Ahora mismo acompañaba a Rin Izumi y a Fujita Domo en ese escenario que pronto se pondría sangriento. A Rin le incomodaba demasiado tener al peligroso Iwasu a su espalda, cuidando de que ella no hullera y también protegiendo la figura valiosa de Fujita ante posibles ataques de sus rivales.

Fujita Dono de medio lado observaba a Rin. Tranquilo colocó sus manos varoniles detrás de su espalda masculina a la altura de sus propios muslos, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la otra mano en actitud pensativa. Rin no respiraba tranquila, no entendía que hacía ahí, rodeada de tres hombres, uno de ellos incapaz de moverse.

— Debes de perder el miedo...si no pierdes tu miedo no vas a conseguir nada, serás esclava de tus propios temores y fracasarás en todos tus objetivos — le musitaba con aparentemente calma a su pupila quien estaba asustada desde que Fujita le había cedido un arma de alto calibre — ¿Ves a ese hombre? — Señaló al sujeto con un moviente de cabeza — es uno de nuestros enemigos. Y no uno cualquiera. Para celebrar tu entrada a nuestra agrupación decidí regalártelo.

— Eh... — exclamó confusa. ¿A qué se refería con regalárselo? Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas buscando la respuesta y al final parecía haberla hallado, y no le gustó nada relacionar el arma que tenía muy incómoda en las manos y al sujeto que estaba amarrado de pie en la pared, con evidentes huellas de tortura.

— Nos costó mucho capturarlo, así que debes apreciarlo.

— No quiero matarlo — manifestó firmemente bajando su temblorosa mano y con ella el arma que sostenía.

— ¿Ah no? — Preguntó incrédulo más no preocupado porque él era poseedor de un talento que le permitía manipular a las personas a su antojo — entonces de nada sirvió que mataran a tu padre. Desde la tumba se debe de estar retorciendo pensando en que su única hija, su preciada hija, no puede hacerle justicia. Este sujeto que ves amarrado aquí — volteó a verlo irritado — te lo traje porque sé que significará mucho para ti asesinarlo, ya que es parte de la banda que asesinó a tu padre.

La joven abrió incrédula los ojos de par en par. Algo en su estómago se removió furiosamente, era la ira renaciendo. Inconscientemente como si alguien la manejara como una máquina, su brazo se extendió hacia el frente y se elevó a la altura de su pecho.

A la chica aún sosteniendo el arma le temblaba incontroladamente la mano. Moralmente no deseaba acabar con la vida de nadie pero una parte sombría de su personalidad le instaba a hacerlo, quería ver sufrir a uno de los culpables del homicidio de su padre.

El hombre tapado de la boca con una cinta gris meneaba con mucho pánico la cabeza de derecha izquierda suplicando en silencio a la adolescente que no jalara el gatillo.

Él era inocente, no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido con Tsukamoto.

Ella poseída por el enfado no se detuvo a pensarlo más porque entre más lo hacía más dudaba en disparar, las palabras anteriores de Fujita Domo fueron detonantes de su ira. Simplemente decidió ejecutarlo. Se escuchó un ensordecedor sonido por toda la bodega. La bala se impactó inesperadamente a un lado de la cabeza del secuestrado, el orificio humeante en la pared de ladrillo fue producto de la entrada de esa bala. La chica con una mirada determinante paralizó al sujeto quien envuelto en el pánico sintió un líquido amarillento traspasando su pantalón café. Se había orinado. Él supuso que los ojos fulminantes que le dirigía la chica le indicaban que estaba dispuesta a acabar con su vida, pensó que si no lo había matado fue porque falló en la puntería pues era su primer intentó. Muy a su pesar el prisionero reconoció que la niña tenía talento en eso ya que la bala estuvo muy cerca de atravesar su cráneo.

Sin embargo la suposición de otra persona distaba mucho de la del secuestrado.

Eso lo hizo saber abruptamente cuándo arrojó al suelo de un golpe en la cabeza a Rin quien cayó de rodillas asombrada. La pistola también cayó violentamente al suelo a unos centímetros.

— No parece que quisieras mucho a tu padre, Rin — habló Fujita — Si lo quisieras no habrías fallado a propósito el disparo…Mátalo — ordenó con un tono irritado.

La chica desde el suelo volteó repudiada la cabeza hacia otro lado, deseando no verlo ni estar ahí, no quería seguir escuchando sus sermones crueles.

Fujita se acercó lentamente hasta ella, se puso en frente a la chica para recoger el arma la cual escondió celosamente en su chaqueta. Luego ayudó a levantarse con mucho cuidado a la chica pese a ser él quien molesto por su inseguridad la tiró. Mientras le levantaba la sostuvo de un brazo y le susurró al oído.

— Él es indirectamente uno de los asesinos de tu padre...si ellos no tuvieron piedad con él... ¿porque tú si con ellos?

Rin resintió las palabras infernales de ese hombre y arrugó el ceño transformándose de ese modo en otra persona. Con un veloz movimiento adentró su mano en la chaqueta del sujeto arrebatándola para disparar indiscriminadamente al pecho de la persona raptada. El cuerpo de la víctima se sacudió violentamente con cada disparo perpetrado desde la mano delicada de la adolescente que sujetaba el arma. Cada casquillo repercutido cayó como llovizna al piso.

El hombre sucumbió instantáneamente rodeado de un baño de sangre.

El ceño fruncido de la chica ante ese espectáculo se relajó, por alguna razón luego de hacer eso sintió una paz en su interior. Tal vez porque no había matado a un inocente después de todo, sino a un asesino de sangre fría como la que ella estaba adoptando a la fuerza. Se asustó por ese cambio repentino en su personalidad, ¿en qué demonio se estaba convirtiendo? Impactada bajó el brazo dejando caer al vacío el arma. Fujita consternado por lo ocurrido la observó detalladamente. Estaba impactado pero también satisfecho. Todo sucedió tan rápido. De repente decepcionado creyó que ella no cedería a matar a ese repudiable asesino y en un instante de un movimiento fantasmal ella le arrebata el arma y comienza a disparar incontables veces con una asertividad perfecta en el cuerpo del rehén. Por un momento su propia sangre se le bajó a los pies creyendo que ella le dispararía a él pues tomó su arma de su propia chaqueta tan velozmente que si ella hubiera deseado matarlo, él no habría podido contrarrestar el ataque por falta de tiempo. De ahora en adelante tendría que tener cuidado con ella, no podía volver a distraerse y cometer un fatal error que podría costarle la vida. Después de todo la chica se había convertido en su mejor arma humana.

— Encontraré a quien asesinó a mi padre — murmuró sombría la chica de pie. Fujita a su lado habló también con el mismo tono.

— Si...lo haremos — aseguró aturdido todavía por lo sucedido.


End file.
